


[Podfic] climb, climb

by Shmaylor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, I'm usually that person who bookmarks something and then records it months later, K-2SO centric, M/M, My weekly dose of feelings about robots, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Robot Feels, Rogue One Spoilers, but here, canon character death, have a finished podfic less than 36 hours after I discovered this fic, my emotions let me show them to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: K-2SO: the droid with existential anxiety and a smart mouth.
[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [climb, climb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909383) by [peradi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/climb,%20climb.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [climb, climb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8909383)

 **Author:** [peradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 11 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/climb,%20climb.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/climb,%20climb.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
